7 - Blood Sweat and Fears
Recap : Lizzy begins the experiment by setting up a gym in one of the rooms, collecting sweat from the other survivors. Kelly, as usual, complains about sweating and the heat. Saul and Angel make a competition out of it, seeing who can do more pushups, talking trash on one another. Lizzy puts the sweat into bottles, diluting the towels with a little water to get everything out. Riley comes down with more bottles and begins using the jump rope, when Pegs joins in on the sweat shop, working out in the stairwell once she sees Riley. Pegs runs up the stairs, finding a bird up on the roof, checking out her plants at the same time. :Riley joins her and Pegs argues with her a little until Riley finally announces that Michael is only her friend, reconciling with each other finally. Michael joins and lets them know they are going across to another building with a zip line to run the experiment. Riley leaves to check on Bill as Pegs gives Michael a few updates on the garden saying she needs more seeds to start growing some fruits, as well as volunteering to join with the experiment. Saul gets the zip line hooked up with Angel checking it out. Pegs, Michael and Lizzy all join in and all 5 get a pack with bottles of sweat, heading across to the other building. :Saul asks Pegs if she’s planted the hydrangea flower seeds he gave her, wanting to give them to Lizzy. Pegs explains that the type of flower he had weren’t good to give to a woman, mentioning the language of flowers. With no zombies in the area, they decide to begin dropping bottles of sweat to see if it attracts any. Lizzy pulls out a video camera to tape what happens. With the first bottle dropped and broken on the ground, no infected arrive on the scene. They drop another and with nothing happening, drop all of the bottles. They try to figure out why, until one howls in the distance, coming and trying to figure out where the sweat was, attacking the wall where splashes hit. More and more come, trying to get whatever was in the area. :The zombies begin entering the building, as the survivors head to the other side of the building, going across on another zip line back to the tower. The infected end up on the roof, as the survivors hide behind a tinted window in the tower. One looks at the zip line and begins climbing across. Saul manages to cut the rope, dropping it down to the ground, and the others begin to leave, with no leader to follow anymore. Pegs freaks out, believing that it was supposed to be a safe mission and heads to her room to be with her cat. Lizzy writes her report in her journal, also checking out the video she had recorded with Riley. Riley notices that the zombies are drooling like a dog, believing that it was the pheromones in the sweat that attracted them. :Angel, Saul and Michael play poker in the lookout room, having a little bit of fun during Angel’s guard duty. While playing, they notice ants eating the chips, with Saul killing them as they come along, comparing them to the zombies. They devise that the ants, and possibly zombies as well, drag their dead back to their nest. Saul comes up with an idea to plant locaters on some of the infected to track them back to their base. Lizzy begins creating another set of bottles while the others set up a task force. Michael creates a few bottles of chloroform, setting the idea to knock out the zombies when they arrive in the other building. The plan is to attract the zombies with the sweat, close them in the building and knock them out with the chloroform, tagging them with the trackers while they’re down. :They attract a small group of infected, using just a few bottles, and use rags to make sure they get them knocked out. A few need to be killed, using some of them as dead bodies to see if dead ones and live ones go to separate locations. Some of them wake up a bit faster than expected, but they manage to tag some of them. Datu’s tape doesn’t keep the trackers on very well as he begins stapling the tape onto the bodies. One of them wakes up over and over again as they begin building a tolerance for the substance, causing problems for them. Lizzy passes out from the smell and is carried back to the tower, causing Saul to freak out at Michael until she wakes up. :Datu brings the tracker and they notice that they’re moving. Datu grabs the manual to make sure he’s reading the symbols right and they notice that some move together and others go off in another direction, making the assumption of different groups. Michael suggests a search party to follow where they go, which Burt volunteers to join on. Lizzy finally comes to as Saul was watching over her, when she finishes up writing in the journal, noting that it’s nice to write down even if it doesn’t mean anything to anybody else. :Saul and Lizzy exchange words on volunteering on missions, worrying about each other. Saul gives her a pack of rose seeds that he grabbed at a store earlier in the day, explaining that he’s too impatient to wait for them to grow. Lizzy finally decides to get some rest and asks Saul to stay with her for a while, saying that she doesn’t sleep well anymore. :Kelly takes over guard duty for Pegs, once again complaining, and begins reading a romance book that Pegs had left for her. She yawns a bit and nods off, getting woken up by Michael with a beeping going on, alerting to survivors wanting in the stairwell. Burt warns them to not open the door for the people downstairs. Trivia *The original "air dates" for Chapter 7 were October 26th, November 2nd, and 9th, 2009 Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-7-blood-sweat-and-fears-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-7-blood-sweat-and-fears-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-7-blood-sweat-and-fears-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes